The present invention relates to a method of controlling a vehicle, a vehicle control apparatus, a transmission, and an apparatus for controlling a transmission, and particularly to a method of controlling a vehicle, a vehicle control apparatus, a transmission, and a transmission control apparatus, which are suitable to control the automatic transmission in the vehicle.
A vehicle of a manual transmission type is excellent in fuel economy compared to a vehicle mounting a transmission using a torque converter. However, coordination of the clutch and the accelerator at starting is difficult to be operated. If the coordination of the clutch and the accelerator at starting is not operated well, a large shock is generated at engaging the clutch, or rotation speed of the engine may be rapidly increased when the clutch pressure is insufficient, that is, what is called as a blowing-up phenomenon occurs. Further, when the clutch is suddenly engaged while rotation speed of the engine is insufficient, or when the vehicle is started to run on an uphill, the engine may be stopped, that is, what is called as uphill, the engine may be stopped, that is, what is called as engine stopping occurs.
In order to solve these problems, a system automatizing clutching and shifting using the mechanism of a manual transmission, that is, an automatized MT (an automatized manual transmission) has been developed. However, a driver sometimes feels incongruity because suspension of driving torque occurs by disengaging and engaging of the clutch in the control at shifting gear in the conventional automatized MT (the automatized manual transmission).
A system disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,169 is known. In order to avoid the interruption of torque during shifting in the system, an assist clutch or a friction clutch of one form of a friction transfer means is added to the conventional automatized MT (the automatized manual transmission) to perform rotation speed synchronization and torque transmission for shifting gear by controlling the assist clutch when shifting is performed.
It is necessary to control the above assist clutch to synchronize the rotation speed of an input shaft of the transmission with the rotation speed which corresponds to the next gear position by the above assist clutch in such a vehicle. However, it was revealed that the time required to synchronize these rotation speeds gets longer in consequence of the change in characteristics due to the machine difference between assist clutches or the deterioration with age, the change in characteristics due to the replacement of the assist clutch or the changing of operating fluid, or the machine difference between engines or the deterioration with age, and shift quality is deteriorated by the sluggish feeling of shifting. Moreover, the striking-feeling occurs if the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds is occasionally shortened, and shift quality decreases.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle control method, a vehicle control apparatus, a transmission, and a transmission control apparatus, which can improve the shift quality by preventing the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds from becoming long or short even if the machine difference between assist clutches or the deterioration with age occurs, and improve the shift quality by suppressing the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds from becoming long or short even if the change in characteristics due to the replacement of a clutch or the changing of operating fluid.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle control method, a vehicle control apparatus, a transmission, and a transmission control apparatus, which can prevent the decrease of the shift quality without making the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds long even if the machine difference between engines or the deterioration with age occurs.
(1) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above first object.
A method of controlling a vehicle including a driving force source for generating the driving force, a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows, and a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission, at least one above torque transfer means being the friction transfer means, comprising the Steps of controlling said friction transfer means when shifting from one cogwheel row to the other cogwheel row, setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on the output rotation speed of said transmission and at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, and setting an command value to said friction transfer means so that the input rotation speed of said transmission may be synchronized with said target synchronous rotation speed, further comprising the Steps of:
setting the target required shift time based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, and
correcting the command value to said friction transfer means so that the required shift time from the shifting start to the shifting end may approach at said target required shift time.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds from becoming long or short even if the machine difference between assist clutches or the deterioration with age occurs, and improve the shift quality by suppressing the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds from becoming long or short even if the change in characteristics due to the replacement of a clutch or the changing of operating fluid.
(2) Preferably, in the above (1), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected so that the transfer torque of said friction transfer means may be increased when said input rotation speed is larger than said target synchronous rotation speed.
(3) Preferably, in the above (1), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected so that the transfer torque of said friction transfer means may be decreased when said input rotation speed is smaller than said target synchronous rotation speed.
(4) Preferably, in the above (1), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected so that said required shift time may approach at said target required shift time whenever shifting is repeated.
(5) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above second object.
A method of controlling a vehicle including a driving force source for generating the driving force, a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows, and a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission, at least one above torque transfer means being the friction transfer means, comprising the Steps of controlling said friction transfer means when shifting from one cogwheel row to the other cogwheel row, setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on the output rotation speed of said transmission and at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, and setting an command value to said friction transfer means so that the input rotation speed of said transmission may be synchronized with said target synchronous rotation speed, further comprising the Steps of:
correcting the command value to said friction transfer means by calculating the correction of the command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said target synchronous rotation speed and said input rotation speed.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the decrease of the shift quality without making the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds long even if the machine difference between engines or the deterioration with age occurs.
(6) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above second object.
A method of controlling a vehicle including a driving force source for generating the driving force, a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows, and a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission, at least one above torque transfer means being the friction transfer means, comprising the Steps of controlling said friction transfer means when shifting from one cogwheel row to the other cogwheel row, setting a feed forward command value to said friction transfer means based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a feedback command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said target synchronous rotation speed and said input rotation speed of the transmission, controlling the input rotation speed of said transmission and the output shaft torque of said transmission under shifting by setting the command value to said friction transfer means based on said feedforward command value and said feedback command value, further comprising the Steps of:
correcting the command value to said friction transfer means by calculating the correction of the command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said feedforward command value and the command value to said friction transfer means.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the decrease of the shift quality without making the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds long even if the machine difference between engines or the deterioration with age occurs.
(7) Preferably, in the above (5) or (6), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected by calculating the correction of said command value when the synchronous time required until said input rotation speed is synchronized with said target synchronous rotation speed becomes larger than the predetermined time.
(8) Preferably, in the above (5) or (6), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected by calculating the correction of said command value when the amount of the change per unit time in said input rotation speed is within the fixed range.
(9) Preferably, in the above (5) or (6), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected by calculating the correction of said command value when the amount of the change per unit time in said output rotation speed is within the fixed range.
(10) Preferably, in the above (5) or (6), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected by calculating the correction of said command value when the amount of the change per unit time in said input torque is within the fixed range.
(11) Preferably, in the above (5) or (6), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected by calculating the correction of said command value when the amount of the change per unit time in the opening of an accelerator pedal is within the fixed range.
(12) Preferably, in the above (5) or (6), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected so that the required shift time may approach at said target required shift time whenever shifting is repeated.
(13) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above first object.
A method of controlling a vehicle including a driving force source for generating the driving force, a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows, and a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission, at least one above torque transfer means being the friction transfer means, comprising the Steps of controlling said friction transfer means when shifting from one cogwheel row to the other cogwheel row, setting a feed forward command value to said friction transfer means based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a feedback command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said target synchronous rotation speed and said input rotation speed of the transmission, controlling the input rotation speed of said transmission and the output shaft torque of said transmission under shifting by setting the command value to said friction transfer means based on said feedforward command value and said feedback command value, further comprising the Steps of:
correcting the command value to said friction transfer means by calculating the correction of the command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between the integral value of said feedforward command value and the integral value of the command value to said friction transfer means.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds from becoming long or short even if the machine difference between assist clutches or the deterioration with age occurs, and improve the shift quality by suppressing the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds from becoming long or short even if the change in characteristics due to the replacement of a clutch or the changing of operating fluid.
(14) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above first object.
A method of controlling a vehicle including a driving force source for generating the driving force, a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows, and a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission, at least one above torque transfer means being the friction transfer means, comprising the Steps of controlling said friction transfer means when shifting from one cogwheel row to the other cogwheel row, setting a target input rotation speed based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a feed forward command value to said friction transfer means based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a feedback command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said target synchronous rotation speed and said input rotation speed of the transmission, controlling the input rotation speed of said transmission and the output shaft torque of said transmission under shifting by setting the command value to said friction transfer means based on said feedforward command value and said feedback command value, further comprising the Steps of:
correcting the command value to said friction transfer means by calculating the correction of the command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between the integral value of said feedforward command value and the integral value of the command value to said friction transfer means.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds from becoming long or short even if the machine difference between assist clutches or the deterioration with age occurs, and improve the shift quality by suppressing the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds from becoming long or short even if the change in characteristics due to the replacement of a clutch or the changing of operating fluid.
(15) Preferably, in the above (13) or (14), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected by calculating the correction of said command value when the amount of the change per unit time in said output rotation speed is within the fixed range.
(16) Preferably, in the above (13) or (14), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected by calculating the correction of said command value when the amount of the change per unit time in said input torque is within the fixed range.
(17) Preferably, in the above (13) or (14), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected by calculating the correction of said command value when the amount of the change per unit time in the opening of an accelerator pedal is within the fixed range.
(18) Preferably, in the above (13) or (14), the command value to said friction transfer means is corrected so that the required shift time from the shifting start to the shifting end may approach at said target required shift time whenever shifting is repeated.
(19) Preferably, in any one of the above (1), (5), (6), (13) and (14), the shifting is carried out with said friction transfer means opened when the correction value of said friction transfer means becomes larger than a fixed value.
(20) Preferably, in any one of the above (1), (5), (6), (13) and (14), the shifting is carried out with said friction transfer means opened when the correction value of said friction transfer means becomes smaller than a fixed value.
(21) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above first object.
A vehicle control apparatus including a driving force source for generating the driving force, a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows, a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission, at least one of said torque transfer means being the friction transfer means, and a shift control means for controlling said friction transfer means when shifting from one cogwheel row to the other cogwheel row,
said shift control means setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on the output rotation speed of said transmission and at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, and setting an command value to said friction transfer means so that the input rotation speed of said transmission may be synchronized with said target synchronous rotation speed, wherein
said shift control means sets the target required shift time based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, and
corrects the command value to said friction transfer means so that the required shift time from the shifting start to the shifting end may approach at said target required shift time.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds from becoming long or short even if the machine difference between assist clutches or the deterioration with age occurs, and improve the shift quality by suppressing the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds from becoming long or short even if the change in characteristics due to the replacement of a clutch or the changing of operating fluid.
(22) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above second object.
A vehicle control apparatus including a driving force source for generating the driving force, a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows, a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission, at least one of said torque transfer means being the friction transfer means, and a shift control means for controlling said friction transfer means when shifting from one cogwheel row to the other cogwheel row,
said shift control means setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on the output rotation speed of said transmission and at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, and setting an command value to said friction transfer means so that the input rotation speed of said transmission may be synchronized with said target synchronous rotation speed, wherein:
said shift control means corrects the command value to said friction transfer means by calculating the correction of the command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said target synchronous rotation speed and said input rotation speed.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the decrease of the shift quality without making the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds long even if the machine difference between engines or the deterioration with age occurs.
(23) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above second object.
A vehicle control apparatus including a driving force source for generating the driving force, a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows, a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission, at least one of said torque transfer means being the friction transfer means, and a shift control means for controlling said friction transfer means when shifting from one cogwheel row to the other cogwheel row,
said shift control means setting a feed forward command value to said friction transfer means based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a feedback command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said target synchronous rotation speed and said input rotation speed of the transmission, controlling the input rotation speed of said transmission and the output shaft torque of said transmission under shifting by setting the command value to said friction transfer means based on said feedforward command value and said feedback command value, wherein
said shift control means corrects the command value to said friction transfer means by calculating the correction of the command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said feedforward command value and the command value to said friction transfer means.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the decrease of the shift quality without making the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds long even if the machine difference between engines or the deterioration with age occurs.
(24) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above first object.
A transmission comprising a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows, a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission, at least one of said torque transfer means being the friction transfer means, and a shift control means for controlling said friction transfer means when shifting from one cogwheel row to the other cogwheel row,
said shift control means setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on the output rotation speed of said transmission and at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, and setting an command value to said friction transfer means so that the input rotation speed of said transmission may be synchronized with said target synchronous rotation speed, wherein
said shift control means sets the target required shift time based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, and
corrects the command value to said friction transfer means so that the required shift time from the shifting start to the shifting end may approach at said target required shift time.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds from becoming long or short even if the machine difference between assist clutches or the deterioration with age occurs, and improve the shift quality by suppressing the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds from becoming long or short even if the change in characteristics due to the replacement of a clutch or the changing of operating fluid.
(25) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above second object.
A transmission comprising a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows, a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission, at least one of said torque transfer means being the friction transfer means, and a shift control means for controlling said friction transfer means when shifting from one cogwheel row to the other cogwheel row,
said shift control means setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on the output rotation speed of said transmission and at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, and setting an command value to said friction transfer means so that the input rotation speed of said transmission may be synchronized with said target synchronous rotation speed, wherein
said shift control means corrects the command value to said friction transfer means by calculating the correction of the command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said target synchronous rotation speed and said input rotation speed.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the decrease of the shift quality without making the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds long even if the machine difference between engines or the deterioration with age occurs.
(26) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above second object.
A transmission comprising a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows, a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission, at least one of said torque transfer means being the friction transfer means, and a shift control means for controlling said friction transfer means when shifting from one cogwheel row to the other cogwheel row,
said shift control means setting a feed forward command value to said friction transfer means based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a feedback command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said target synchronous rotation speed and said input rotation speed of the transmission, controlling the input rotation speed of said transmission and the output shaft torque of said transmission under shifting by setting the command value to said friction transfer means based on said feedforward command value and said feedback command value, wherein:
said shift control means corrects the command value to said friction transfer means by calculating the correction of the command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said feedforward command value and the command value to said friction transfer means.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the decrease of the shift quality without making the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds long even if the machine difference between engines or the deterioration with age occurs.
(27) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above second object.
An apparatus for controlling a transmission comprising a shift control means for controlling a friction transfer means of a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission when shifting from one cogwheel row of a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows to the other cogwheel row,
said shift control means setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on the output rotation speed of said transmission and at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, and setting an command value to said friction transfer means so that the input rotation speed of said transmission may be synchronized with said target synchronous rotation speed, wherein
said shift control means sets the target required shift time based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, and
corrects the command value to said friction transfer means so that the required shift time from the shifting start to the shifting end may approach at said target required shift time.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the decrease of the shift quality without making the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds long even if the machine difference between engines or the deterioration with age occurs.
(28) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above second object.
A transmission comprising a shift control means for controlling a friction transfer means of a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission when shifting from one cogwheel row of a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows to the other cogwheel row,
said shift control means setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on the output rotation speed of said transmission and at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, and setting an command value to said friction transfer means so that the input rotation speed of said transmission may be synchronized with said target synchronous rotation speed, wherein
said shift control means corrects the command value to said friction transfer means by calculating the correction of the command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said target synchronous rotation speed and said input rotation speed.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the decrease of the shift quality without making the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds long even if the machine difference between engines or the deterioration with age occurs.
(29) The present invention adopts the following configuration in order to obtain the above second object.
A transmission comprising a shift control means for controlling a friction transfer means of a plurality of torque transfer means provided between an input shaft and an output shaft of said transmission when shifting from one cogwheel row of a cogwheel type transmission provided with a plurality of cogwheel rows to the other cogwheel row,
said shift control means setting a feed forward command value to said friction transfer means based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a target synchronous rotation speed based on at least one of parameters indicative of the state of said driving force source or said transmission, setting a feedback command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said target synchronous rotation speed and said input rotation speed of the transmission, controlling the input rotation speed of said transmission and the output shaft torque of said transmission under shifting by setting the command value to said friction transfer means based on said feedforward command value and said feedback command value, wherein
said shift control means corrects the command value to said friction transfer means by calculating the correction of the command value to said friction transfer means based on the difference between said feedforward command value and the command value to said friction transfer means.
Thereby, it is possible to prevent the decrease of the shift quality without making the time required to synchronize the rotation speeds long even if the machine difference between engines or the deterioration with age occurs.